Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, frequency of the use of ink jet recording apparatuses in offices has been increasing and ink jet recording apparatuses have been required to have a higher recording speed. Improvement in recording speed is sometimes achieved not by a method of recording an image through multi-pass recording with a conventional serial type recording head (serial head) but by a method of recording an image through single-pass recording with a line type recording head (line head).
Among recording apparatuses used in offices, an electrophotographic type recording apparatus usually adopts facedown discharge, that is, discharge of a recording medium (recorded matter) having thereon a recorded image with the back surface up. For example, when texts over two pages are recorded on the one side of two recording mediums, respectively, by facedown discharge, the first recorded page is discharged with the recorded surface down and then, the second recording page is discharged on the first page. By reversing a bundle of the recorded matters without changing their discharge state, a bundle of the recorded matters stacked in order of page number can be obtained. When so-called “faceup discharge” in which recorded matters are discharged with the surface up is adopted, on the other hand, a bundle of recorded matters thus obtained has page numbers in reverse order. Recording apparatuses for office use often required to simultaneously produce a large number of recorded matters therefore tend to adopt facedown discharge from the standpoint of usability.
When an image is recorded on a recording medium such as plain paper having no coating layer by using a conventional ink jet recording apparatus, concave deformation of the recording medium with the ink-applied surface inside, that is, so-called curl (plus curl) occurs easily during a period from several hours to several days after recording. To prevent such curl, an ink containing a specified water-soluble organic compound is proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-298813). Another proposal is to use an ink having a viscosity as high as 5 mPa·s or more for an ink jet recording method and it includes a description of the use of faceup discharge for recording of an image (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-320509).